Pirates&Ninjas&Devils! My zer0!
by Negative-Z
Summary: Shuffle! Too! Happy new millennium from me to you!


Pirates and Ninjas and Devils, My zer0!

"Fueled by the phlegm of fiction addiction, vanity insanity, this drive toward a fanfic beats the Devil's best trick. Now defy author, god, and fate at once. The work between the reader and author, taken as belonging less to either of them, both of them together. Together the difference disappears with the distance when there is no distance on (the) line."

The difference between a pirate and a space pirate is space.

The distance between safe harbor and hiding place is the defiant connection between telepathy and immortality.

Telepathy and immortality needing each other like heroines and mad science.

Likewise Royalty. Royalties strain, inbreed, and disdain the actions of the possessed. Merciless.

Lovesickness.

Loyalties fight invisible wars; the pirate and the princess, blowing kisses to mark the shape of the unseen, the concubines to reluctant kings.

No copulation there so deep as self-insertion here.

The assistant who imprisoned his Goddess professor and enslaved Her daughter; his avarice beat devotion until luck beat reluctance.

Their devotion beat their reluctance until they made vanity from his luck.

However auntie climaxes, the pirate bears the hero's child.

However did the child come to wear the assistant's genes?

"'Good morning,' in Japanese. American Midwest state. Those forests there are less fantastic than this forest here, holding aloft an ancient alien shrine and cradling a modern family home.

"Good morning, my name is Ryugato. My grandmother lied to my father. She said she didn't know how my father got so less of himself in me than her assistant did. My mother didn't want to know, but couldn't shave the familiar sickly emerald hair from my skull, so I did it for her. Now I look like his dust on a egg all over again.

"My grandmother doesn't lie to me. She figured out how my other father wound a CooCoo in her daughter's motherhood. Only one chime, but one was enough to keep me growing up, waiting to see who would kill to preempt the other's murder. It's like breathing illusion. It's like stepping in and out of existence."

[]

The connection between a ninja and a sorcerer is made of smoke.

Cloud your thoughts or flush them out.

The good you would do is interrupted, postponed and misunderstood.

The ensuing infatuations weave love into vengeance, possession into loyalty.

Stupidity into heroism, monsters drawn to fame.

Weave wire mesh over young breasts; heroines brave and vain (still women all the same).

Reweave the terrorist tapestry of father gods. Jesus Judas. Abel Cain.

Kill your Buddha if you find him. Reincarnate comic, cartoon, game.

Weave better depth into this breadth, worms and spiders wrap us up.

Snake, toad and slug try out, but the fourth sage wins the antihero cup.

Abandoned his weaving souls to let his mind and body join.

Neither nature now nor chakra.

Transfix the ferryman with an ever-flipping coin.

"Hello, my name is Tetsuo. I discovered the seed of the fourth sage. Whether I ate it or it raped me, only the connection between a spider's pantry and a butterfly's cradle, only that thread knows. The important part is that I was used as a ninja weapon not a ninja. The important whole is that I tried to turn the hilt around. My power is my body, more malleable than clay, more endless than life. My clones are real, my bones and bile are legion not weapon.

"Build my temple from a tournament. If one of you can beat me all of you can use me. If none of you can beat me, all of you will chose me as Savior. I will savor you all in endless mouths all mine.

"The leaves sent me their salt, their beasts and demons. I beat them. The sent me more than their all. I beat them more. They tried not to send me their injured, but the last of the ghost-eyed children, she limped toward me, then walked toward me, then lured me out of bounds, out of line. She lured me with submission, with seduction. She beat me with myself.

"The deal to take her, and leave her home, was a ploy to get me close. She got me close and released me, cutting the thread between me and mine. Since it didn't make sense that I could beat them, it shouldn't have made sense what she told them: 'all this time, it was a genjutsu he used on himself.' Knowing this would have broken it too, knowing it now, I can't create it twice."

[]

The difference between the lands of gods and devils is a difference in ears.

We hear the word 'marriage' and we see the siblings' cries.

If you can turn a comedy so dramatic that the theatre's two masks make a bra.

Milk will rain and the starlight will suck even madness through a pipe.

Polygamy is a fantasy that assumes our women are far too fair.

Less our males are postdated, remember; it assumes that Men are rare.

Flesh to flesh is as common as heavens and hells.

As ill advised as turning games into chasing tales.

Orphans into studs. Perverts into whores. Princesses into witches.

Fanfiction authors into authors on cold days in hell, God knows;

God knows only not to try too hard.

"Hello, I'm Rin's sterile scrotum. He has five fine wives, and two cute concubine's, give or take, but he can't give any of them a child. Between them all they've used up three worlds worth of guilt and are finally ready for at least three new orphans. Those three orphans are girls as even boys are hard to come by. They share no blood, these sisters, but just happen to share a taste for the same queer mirrors.

"Even me, with the glamour of battle captured only by guns loaded with blanks, even I saw it coming. Even with guardians outnumbering the guarded, the three would grow their own trinity. Sacrifice and rebirth till they erect a numberless pillar as a bottomless cup, a one two three punch with a bowl to match its spike.

"'Halo there, crown of horns,' new life made from death and dreams. Hello cliché made of the clichéd distance between author and fan; half circle wrist dawn and dusk, full circle plug, circuit, rust. That distance curving, closing in on itself to make a new shape in a new world. A new race of grownups ever growing, ever stirring the lumps out of the distance, out of the difference, between and beyond boys and girls."


End file.
